Pursuit of Happiness
by Trinale Porsche
Summary: They had different point of views about Happiness. His was the selfish type, while hers was the selfless. But they do have one thing in common, they can't live without each other. DMXHG


**Author's Notes:** Well, pity me people, this is my first time in Fanfiction to write such stories. Wrote this just out of Boredom.

My Song of Inspiration: **Too Late to Apologize by Timbaland. (feat. One Republic)**

Well, try listening to it while reading this... Maybe. :)

* * *

**Pursuit of Happiness**

_"Late Realizations always meant Lost Chances"_

He touched the flower, to loose; as if afraid it would easily break. Look at where his actions brought him. He had pushed her away. The only woman he had loved, just because of the certain fact that she did not belong in his race. That all she did was say 'yes' in his every request.

He had always hated fangirls, from Pansy to Daphne, he hated them all. And he thought she was not one, but in the end, she was still like them. She would do everything that would please him. He'd often ask her, "What about your happiness?" All she does is smile and shrug. She would say something so soft after; that he wouldn't hear it, but not that he cared anyway, it was probably unimportant.

He cheated on her; he slept with whom he thought were better girls than her. Much more aggressive, much more daring. He wanted adventure, he wanted excitement in his life, and he didn't want it to share with a _bore_ such as her. And he regretted why he had hooked up with her. She was just a damn, normal, girl. He always wanted something unique, something he could display as a trophy. She was beautiful, yes, smart, very. Because of these traits, he did not even consider her blood, how impure it was, or at least for him and his family who were considered as 'purebloods.'

But as their relationship progressed, he became happy with her. She was not a bore at all; actually, she was quite amusing. He was able to see the beauty in her, the beauty, the naked eye would never see. He was happy with her, though he won't admit it out loud. She was one exquisite girl, a natural beauty. He'd tell a joke, she'd laugh. He'd say corny lines; she'd kiss him with deepest appreciation. He'd hurt her, she'd cry and forgive him instantly. He thought, that breaking up with her, would help her grow. But it did not at all.

That became the conflict. He had always known that she was just one of his fangirls, nevertheless, she was able to impress him when he had overheard her, voicing her thoughts aloud. He courted her, thinking how she was different from all the other girls he had met, and they became together almost instantly. She was smart yes, but she was dumb at love. She had no brain in this aspect. She'll let her heart lead her, always believing that its decisions were not questionable. But sad to say, it was just a damn beating heart, nothing more.

And he pushed her away, just like that.

"I don't like _fangirls_ like you sticking to me!"

"But _Dra_—"

"Shut up. We're _over_. I'm done with you."

"Wh—why?"

"I've had fun, _mudblood._"

_Slap._

And now he felt so foolish, why did he push her away? She loved him, he loved her. Just because she was a damn fangirl? Just because all she ever said was yes?

How could he push someone away who did nothing but to make him happy?

And realization daunted him.

"What about your happiness?"

"But this _is_ my happiness." And he had known her answer. Her answer all along.

And he smiled as tears fell his eyes, or it could have been the rain that was starting to pour, nevertheless, his eyes became wet and his face, bombarded with traces of water. He clutched the flower softly, then took his wand and pointed it to himself.

"Avada Kedavra." And the beautiful flower fell on the porcelain tomb before him.

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_1990-2008_

* * *

**End Notes: **I know... the mention of Hermione Granger as a fangirl is, quite, infuriating. But, I just can't bring myself on changing the lead girl to Pansy(which mind you, suited it to the boot), Well, at least, another Hermione Granger had been introduced, and the OOCness wasn't put into waste at all.

Leave me Heartfelt Reviews, people.

_Love, Trinale Porsche_


End file.
